


Тот самый бигль

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, что на самом деле случилось с биглем адмирала Арчера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот самый бигль

**Author's Note:**

> в фике приведена вольная интерпретация фрагмента про бигля из официального комикса.  
> На заявку:  
> ИМХО, тема бигля адмирала Арчера не раскрыта! Дайте джена о том, как бедное животное попало в руки Скотти!
> 
> автор [Тачи!](http://shusensholah.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

— А я вам еще раз говорю, что это возможно! Нет, адмирал, я не понимаю, как можно так ограниченно мыслить? Вот возьмем, к примеру, грейпфрут…  
  
— Достаточно! — рявкнул адмирал Арчер и устало потер виски. — Кадет Скотт, я не спорю, что вы очень талантливы и сделаете в свое время немало открытий. Но вам не кажется, что пора сосредоточить немного внимания на учебе?  
  
— Но я… — начал было Скотти, но замолк под убийственным взглядом старого адмирала.  
  
— Я знаю ваши оценки, не утруждайтесь. Вы считаете, что знаете больше преподавателей, и игнорируете занятия. Да, вы отлично сдаете все семестровые работы и экзамены, но посещение лекций — это ваша обязанность, как бы скучно вам на них ни было. Вместо того, чтобы поддерживать моральный облик кадета Академии, вы запираетесь в общежитии, собирая не предназначенные для таких помещений приборы. Вы хамите преподавателям, называя их ограниченными, вы…  
  
— Я не называл никого ограниченным! — обиженно прогудел Скотти. — Я говорил про ограниченность мышления!  
  
— И совершенно не признаете авторитеты! Вы понимаете, что такое поведение неприемлемо? — Арчер повысил голос. — Надеюсь, однажды вы поймете, что я сделал это исключительно для вашего блага. Вы должны будете посещать все занятия, дисциплинарный комитет возьмет вас на особый контроль. Далее. Хотите изобретать — изобретайте. В теории — сколько угодно, но все практические эксперименты должны будут проходить только в научных лабораториях, с разрешения и под наблюдением преподавателей. А чтобы у вас не было соблазна: вашу комнату в общежитии переоборудуют. Попробуете включить что-то кроме бытовых приборов и компьютеров — служба безопасности тут же будет оповещена. Попробуете взломать систему безопасности — об этом тут же узнают. Вам понятно, кадет?  
  
— Да, адмирал.  
  
— И последнее — больше никакой чуши про трансварпные перемещения. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не получите диплом.  
  
— Это все? — буркнул Скотти, сверля адмиральский стол взглядом.  
  
— Все. Свободны, кадет.  
  


***

  
  
Скотти вышел из командного корпуса и поежился на холодном ветру. Настроение было ни к черту. Еще бы! Столько лет потратить на то, чтобы стать инженером и поступить в академию, — и что в итоге? Субординация, куча ненужных курсов вместо важных дисциплин и старперы, которые не хотят внимать гласу разума. И это в тот момент, когда он на пороге великого открытия!  
  
— Неприемлемо, авторитеты, бла-бла, дисциплина, тьфу! — мрачно пробурчал он, пнув так кстати попавший под ноги камень.  
  
С самого начала обучения ему не давали никакой свободы творчества. Адмиралам, наглухо застегнутым на все пуговицы, не было дела до его идей. Но, конечно, самый главный козел — адмирал Арчер! Скотти искренне не понимал, почему тот так сучится. Ну подумаешь, парочка возгораний в общежитии?.. Так это же было не по его вине! Он виноват в том, что криворукие инженеры с кафедры дали ему недоработанные платы? Нет, конечно. И разве он не имеет права доказывать свою теорию по трансварпному перемещению? А то, что это бьет по самолюбию парочки престарелых засранцев, вообще не его проблемы.  
  
Скотти нахохлился и поплелся в сторону общежития, что тоже не улучшало настроения. Было холодно, темно, а идти ему еще минут тридцать. Кто вообще построил жилые корпуса так далеко от административных?!  
  
Но что-то было не так. Сначала Скотти не понял, что отвлекло его от погружения в пучины отчаяния, — остановился и прислушался.  
  
Из кустов рядом доносилось жалобное поскуливание. Скотти прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте. Не то чтобы ему хотелось туда лезть — мало ли? Он подошел ближе и посвистел. В листве зашуршало, и на свет появилась грустная собачья морда, с подозрением разглядывающая Монтгомери.  
  
— Ты чего тут забыл? Потерялся? — Скотти присел на корточки и медленно вытянул руку, давая ее обнюхать. Видимо, запах псу понравился, потому что, внимательно изучив пальцы, он тут же их облизал, полностью вылез из кустов и дружелюбно замахал хвостом. — А ну-ка, погоди…  
  
Он погладил пса по голове, рассматривая внимательнее. Это был немолодой уже бигль, добродушный и полноватый для своей породы, но его морда казалась подозрительно знакомой. Свободной рукой Скотти вытащил падд из сумки и быстро пролистал академический сайт.  
  
Память его не подвела. Пару дней назад на главной странице появилось объявление о пропаже любимого бигля адмирала Арчера с обещанием вознаграждения нашедшему.  
  
— Да ладно… — не веря в собственную удачу, выдохнул Скотти и обратился к собаке: — Так ты Портос, приятель?  
  
Услышав свое имя, пес гавкнул, завилял хвостом и приластился к руке.  
  
— Да нас свела сама судьба, Портос! — Скотти рассмеялся и обнял бигля в порыве чувств. Не то чтобы тот был против. — Хозяин будет рад твоему возвращению, а? Может, он даже согласится забыть про все предписания. Иди-ка сюда…  
  
Закряхтев, он поднял Портоса на руки и с трудом распрямился — пес был тяжелее, чем казался, и все норовил облизать лицо.  
  
— Тише-тише, старина. Надеюсь, твой хозяин еще не отчалил домой, и мы как раз решим все вопросы.  
  
Скотти перехватил собаку удобнее и развернулся в обратном направлении, предвкушая, что уж это точно смягчит вредного адмирала. Возможно, тот так расчувствуется, что наконец рассмотрит его прошение о назначении на будущий флагман — «Энтерпрайз»…  
  
Неожиданное озарение заставило Скотти снова остановиться посреди дороги. А что если?.. Совместить триумфальное возвращение бигля с доказательством своей теории трансварпных перемещений? Это же будет как минимум щелчок по носу всему адмиралтейству вообще и Арчеру в частности!  
  
— Эй, Портос, ты хотел бы стать первым в истории существом, переместившимся на другую планету? — спросил Скотти, внимательно разглядывая собаку. Вместо ответа ему щедро обслюнявили лицо. — Понял, понял, приятель! Станешь первооткрывателем, все девочки будут твои! Да и размера ты подходящего, как раз для первого опыта. Не волнуйся, я уверен в успехе!  
  
Скотти снова развернулся и побежал в сторону общежития, прижимая пса к груди.  
  


***

  
  
Всю ночь Скотти потратил на сборку платформы транспортера. Благо бигля удалось протащить незаметно мимо коменданта. Ну как незаметно?.. Регулярное проставление лучшим шотландским виски — и тот ничего не видел и не слышал. Благодаря этому главный компонент эксперимента был рядом с ним: помытый, накормленный, разрешающий себя взвешивать и обмерять в обмен на почесывание брюха. В любом случае — они сработались.  
  
Также не возникло проблем и с местом будущей транспортировки. Старая знакомая все еще работала на марсианской станции и не выкинула его наработки. Она с удовольствием согласилась поучаствовать в его эксперименте. К четырем утра все было готово.  
  
Была только одна загвоздка — охранный контур вокруг его комнаты. Скотти попытался покопаться в нем, но результат был неутешительным: служба безопасности узнала бы как о попытках перепрограммировать или отключить контур, так и о включении незарегистрированного прибора. Дерьмо. На настройку транспортера ему нужно было минимум полчаса. Служба безопасности окажется в его комнате через десять минут — никак не успеть.  
  
Но ему ведь запретили проводить эксперименты только в своей комнате. Про соседние комнаты в речи Арчера не было сказано ни единого слова.  
  
Поэтому спустя десять минут Скотти уже звонил в соседнюю комнату. Когда это не помогло, он начал стучать ногами (руки были заняты Портосом, который постоянно ерзал и лез хвостом в лицо).  
  
— Гленда, открой! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Это срочно!  
  
Вскоре дверь приоткрылась, и в коридор высунулась заспанная соседка.  
  
— Скотти! Сколько раз тебе повторять, я… — тут Гленда приоткрыла один глаз и наткнулась взглядом на дружелюбно машущего хвостом Портоса. — Что у тебя в руках делает этот… О боже. Только не говори мне, что это бигль Арчера. Это он? Ты его похитил и теперь хочешь шантажировать адмиралтейство?  
  
— Что за чушь ты несешь! Конечно же, я его не похищал! Я его нашел! — Скотти крепче прижал к себе довольного пса. — Может, впустишь меня? Время для великих дел, Гленда!  
  
— В четыре утра? — девушка скривилась, но посторонилась, впуская беспокойного соседа. — Что за великие дела? И при чем тут бедный пес?  
  
Скотти проскользнул в комнату, спуская бигля с рук. Портос тут же принялся деловито исследовать помещение.  
  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про свою теорию трансварпных перемещений? — он бесцеремонно развалился на кровати.  
  
— Если честно, с трудом. Во мне было слишком много шотов, чтобы вникнуть в подробности. Кстати, будешь кофе, раз пришел? — проворчала девушка, пробираясь к репликатору через путающегося под ногами пса.  
  
— Да, конечно буду. Ну вот. Кажется, я нашел решение! Я могу хоть сейчас транспортировать что угодно! Ты видела, как я вчера спорил с коммандером? Этот поганец настучал на меня Арчеру. А тот мне почти час мозги полоскал — запретили проводить опыты в своей комнате, представляешь? Меня поставили в безвыходное положение, Гленда! И тут этот парень, — Скотти кивнул на резвящегося пса. — Наша встреча была предначертана судьбой! Я подумал: почему бы не провести первый опыт на нем? Я уверен, что сработает. Заодно утру нос адмиралтейству. Правда, есть одна загвоздка — они поставили на мою комнату контур. При включении любого незарегистрированного устройства он вырубит всю электронику, а служба безопасности нагрянет в гости. И я подумал, не могу ли я провернуть все в твоей комнате, а? Честное слово, я включу тебя в свою речь во время вручения награды за прорыв в науке! Как человека, который содействовал открытию и не оставил друга в беде!  
  
Скотти с благодарностью принял протянутую чашку с кофе и умоляюще посмотрел на соседку.  
  
— Знаешь, кое в чем я согласна с Арчером. В прошлый раз ты поджег общежитие! — Гленда фыркнула и присела на кровать. — Не скажу, что я сильно против, но… А если не сработает? Бедолагу разбросает на атомы по галактике. Адмирал тебя за это по голове не погладит. У тебя и так не очень гладко с адмиралтейством — в этот раз не отделаешься простым выговором.  
  
— Все сработает! Я в этом уверен. И он вовсе не бедолага. Смотри, какой довольный, — Скотти ткнул пальцем в Портоса, устроившегося у Гленды в ногах. — Ну чего тебе стоит? Пожалуйста?  
  
На его счастье, та сдалась под сдвоенной силой щенячьих взглядов и тяжко вздохнула:  
  
— Поверить не могу. Ладно. Черт с тобой, делай. Я не очень-то верю, что у тебя получится. А если получится… я бы хотела увидеть это первой. Но влипнешь — меня не приплетай, ладно? Родители меня убьют, если я вылечу из академии.  
  
— Все, что захочешь! Ты самая лучшая! — Скотти подорвался с места и чмокнул Гленду в щеку. — Я за оборудованием!  
  
— Я буду благодарна, если ты не подожжешь мою комнату, Монтгомери! — крикнула она, но того уже и след простыл. — Боже, на что я подписалась?  
  
Вместо ответа ей в руку ткнулся носом Портос.  
  
— Ох, надеюсь, с тобой все будет в порядке, сладкий. Хочешь печенье? Кажется, у меня где-то завалялась пачка нереплицированного…  
  


***

  
  
Настройка транспортера заняла два часа, учитывая перерывы на кофе и поглаживание пса. В любом случае, к шести утра все было готово. Как и всегда перед важным делом, Скотти сильно нервничал. Он знал, что это его звездный час. До этого никто не решался проводить эксперименты такого масштаба, тем более в кустарных условиях. Гленда также не способствовала успокоению его нервов, постоянно бормоча под руку:  
  
— Скотти, может это все-таки не самая лучшая идея? Давай ты просто вернешь пса Арчеру. Он будет счастлив и смягчится. А ты проведешь свой эксперимент в лаборатории под надзором, а?  
  
— И так мы упустим прекрасную возможность, Гленда! — взрывался Скотти, впрочем, не отрываясь от настройки транспортера. — Встреча с Портосом была судьбоносной! Я, конечно, мог бы сейчас пойти в офис Арчера, отдать пса и получить дежурное «спасибо, кадет, свободны». Но ведь я могу его транспортировать и доказать свою теорию! Он станет самым известным биглем в истории! Да, парень?  
  
Скотти потрепал бигля по голове и перешел к терминалу, чтобы установить связь со станцией.  
  
— Ты и правда хочешь отправить его сразу на Марс? — не успокаивалась Гленда. — Почему бы не начать с чего-то менее… отдаленного? Как насчет Луны? Это же первый опыт! Что-то может пойти не так!  
  
— В этом же вся соль! Все верят в мифический лимит дальности транспортации. Я собираюсь доказать, что они ошибаются! — в этот момент связь наконец установилась, и на терминале появилось изображение девушки в форме Звездного Флота. — О, станция «Сидония»! Вы готовы?  
  
— Готовы, Скотти! — рассмеялась девушка. — Когда ты собираешься мне сказать, что ты будешь транспортировать?  
  
— Это будет сюрприз! Главное, не забудь мои инструкции по обратной транспортировке, иначе ничего не выгорит. Все будет хорошо!  
  
— Окей, тогда давай уже запускай! Не терпится увидеть результат твоих трудов.  
  
— Я почти уверена, что существует правило о строительстве собственного транспортера в общежитии, — пробурчала Гленда, обращаясь скорее к псу, чем к мило беседующему Скотти.  
  
— Ой, расслабься, Гленда. Мне не терпится увидеть лицо Арчера после того, как пес материализуется в его кабинете после путешествия на Марс!  
  
Скотти повернулся к смирно сидящему на платформе Портосу и подмигнул:  
  
— Ну, готов, старина?  
  
Пес гавкнул, будто понял, о чем его спрашивают. Скотти выдохнул и нажал кнопку запуска:  
  
— Бон вояж!  
  
Собаку окутали лучи транспортации — не как обычно, но именно так, как предполагал Скотти. Через секунду Портос исчез с платформы.  
  
— Не могу поверить… — выдохнула ошарашенная Гленда.  
  
— Поверь! — Скотти не смог сдержать счастливого смеха и вскочил с места. — Вперед, мой маленький собачий первопроходец! Я сделал это! Сделал!  
  
Он позволил себе пробежаться по комнате и в порыве чувств обнять соседку. После чего вернулся к терминалу.  
  
— Станция «Сидония»! Доложите!  
  
— Пока ничего, Скотти.  
  
— Ну ничего, дайте ему пару минут. Сейчас материализуется! — Скотти плюхнулся на стул и положил ноги на стол. — М-м-м, интересно, какой корабль они назовут в мою честь…  
  
По прошествии получаса бигль так и не материализовался на станции.  
  
— Не парься, Скотти. Облажался в первый раз, так во второй все получится! Ты…  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — прервал монолог своей знакомой Монтгомери. — Этот бигль принадлежал адмиралу! Они же меня за яйца подвесят!  
  
Он судорожно пытался найти ошибку в коде. Но нет, все было правильно — пес отправился по нужным координатам, расчеты были верны! Однако на другом конце не было ни намека на то, что бигль попытался материализоваться. А ведь его просто не могло распылить на атомы, Скотти учел все возможные варианты.  
  
— Бигль адмирала? Ты хочешь сказать — Арчера? Бигль адмирала Арчера?! Скотти, ты больной?! Знаешь, что? Я больше не участвую в твоих идиотских затеях. И не смей приплетать меня, когда будешь объяснять, как это произошло.  
  
Связь прервалась, а Скотти вцепился в волосы и уставился стеклянным взглядом в монитор. Что он упустил? Где закралась ошибка? Почему не получилось, если в теории все было идеально?  
  
— Тебе надо пойти к Арчеру. Прямо сейчас. И рассказать все самому. Если Арчер узнает о своем псе от кого-то другого — будет только хуже,— Гленда положила руку ему на плечо и слегка сжала. — Я говорила тебе, что это плохая идея. Не надо было тебя пускать.  
  
— Да… Да. Ты права, — пережив первый приступ паники, Скотти вздохнул и откинулся на стуле. — Но как, черт побери, я должен ему рассказать? «Здравствуйте, адмирал. Знаете, я только что случайно распылил вашего любимого бигля на атомы. Сходим вечером в бар, выпьем за упокой?» Так, что ли?  
  
— Просто скажи правду. В конце концов, ты гений инженерии, они не должны будут тебя отчислить.  
  
— Да пусть лучше отчислят, чем слушать, как Арчер поминает мне до конца дней кончину любимой собаки. Черт, ну почему я не взял грейпфрут?!  
  
— Потому что хоть ты и гений, но идиот, — Гленда потрепала его по волосам. — Давай, иди к адмиралу. Лучше сейчас, пока с «Сидонии» не прислали рапорт.  
  
— Иду-иду уже, дай форму хоть надеть! Не в шортах же идти сдаваться?  
  


***

  
  
— … таким образом, учитывая все ваши заслуги и тот факт, что до вашего выпуска осталось полгода, мы считаем возможным отклонить просьбу адмирала Джонатана Арчера об отчислении. Вашим наказанием за вопиющее нарушение устава Звездного флота и порчу личной собственности будет немедленное назначение на базу «Дельта Веги». Вы сможете закончить обучение дистанционно. Срок вашего наказания будет зависеть от результатов экзаменов и работы на базе Звездного Флота, но не менее пяти лет. Данный инцидент будет занесен в ваше личное дело. Надеемся, это послужит вам достойным уроком. На этом слушание объявляю закрытым.  
  
Скотти хмуро слушал свой приговор. Практически смертный. Кто же возьмет его на флагман после пяти лет прозябания на отдаленной никому не нужной базе? Да никто! И Портоса было жалко. Пес так и не материализовался в обозначенных координатах. Адмирал Арчер взбесился и немедленно отстранил его от занятий, назначив слушание дисциплинарного комитета. Рапорт с «Сидонии» только подлил масла в огонь — после этого Скотти никто просто не стал слушать.  
  
Он буквально кожей чувствовал ненавидящий взгляд Арчера, так же, как и сочувственный — Гленды. Ей тоже досталось за содействие, но ограничились пометкой в личном деле. Скотти был рад, что ее не стали таскать на слушание как обвиняемого — в конце концов, она была не виновата в том, что не смогла его остановить.  
  
— Мистер Скотт.  
  
— Да? — встрепенулся Скотти и встретился взглядом с адмиралом Барнеттом.  
  
— Идите к себе и собирайте вещи. Вы отправляетесь сегодня на USS «Потемкин». Подробные инструкции будут высланы на ваш падд.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Барнетт кивнул и пошел к выходу из зала. Скотти скривился и тоже поспешил — ему очень не хотелось пересекаться с Арчером. После того-то, как его просьбу об отчислении не удовлетворили!  
  


***

  
  
_Примерно семь лет спустя. USS «Энтерпрайз», каюта главного инженера Монтгомери Скотта._  
  
Скотти разбудило мерзкое пиликанье терминала, оповещающее о личном вызове. И он даже не пошевелился, если бы не получил пинок под зад. И напутствие:  
  
— Скотти, ответь уже! И так башка трещит.  
  
— Иду, иду я, капитан, чтоб тебя, — проворчал главный инженер и стек с кровати.  
  
Он осоловело осмотрел каюту и по стенке отправился к столу. Накануне он, Маккой и Кирк отмечали успешный старт пятилетней миссии. Празднование вышло бурным и изрядно потрепало личные запасы спиртного Скотти, а борцы с зеленым змием пали в неравном бою. Причем он был несказанно рад, что пал вместе с Кирком на кровати, а не оказался лицом на столе, как Маккой. Спустя две утомительных минуты он дополз до терминала и нажал на кнопку ответа.  
  
— Монтгомери Скотт слушает, — прохрипел Скотти, пытаясь поднять веки достаточно, чтобы видеть собеседника.  
  
— Эм… Привет, Скотти.  
  
Глаза моментально раскрылись, и он удивленно уставился в монитор. Оттуда на него смотрела Дженни со станции «Сидония» на Марсе. Они не общались с того самого инцидента с биглем Арчера.  
  
— Опа. Привет, Дженни. Если честно, не ожидал. Что-то случилось?  
  
— М-м-м, ну вообще да, случилось, — она замялась и отвела взгляд. — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Во-первых, прости за то, что подала рапорт. Но это было моей обязанностью, сам понимаешь…  
  
— Проехали, это было давно. Да и все удачно сложилось, как видишь, — Скотти поскреб грудь и тоже отвел взгляд — было несколько неловко. — Так что случилось?  
  
— В общем… Ты не поверишь, но… Черт, не знаю, как это вообще возможно! Бигль материализовался. Час назад. Поставил на уши всю базу. После того инцидента мы задвинули твое оборудование подальше в кладовку. И тут сегодня энсин проходил мимо — услышал лай. Открыл дверь, а на него бросился бигль. Полчаса всей базой ловили и пытались понять, откуда он мог взяться. А я потом вспомнила про наш эксперимент. Сравнила с голографиями, и вот…  
  
— Да не может быть!.. — у Скотти отвисла челюсть. — Это точно он?  
  
— Точно. Видимо, в твоих изначальных расчетах был какой-то сбой. Нет, мы теперь знаем, что твоя теория работает... Не смотри на меня так! Может, дашь ваши координаты и заберешь его, а? Я… Мы не знаем, что с ним делать!  
  
— Твою налево! Конечно, заберу! Дженни, ты просто чудо! Дай мне десять минут, я свяжусь с тобой из транспортаторной! — он двинул кулаком по столу и отключил связь, после чего бросился натягивать форменку.  
  
— Скотти, я только что слышал, что бигль Арчера материализовался, или мне это приснилось? — ошарашенно спросил Кирк, приподнимаясь на кровати.  
  
— Нет, не приснилось, капитан! Господи, не могу поверить! Пойдете со мной? Кто-то должен разделить со мной этот момент абсолютного триумфа! — они с Кирком покосились на так и не проснувшегося Маккоя. — А, черт с ним, пусть спит! Пошли скорее!  
  
Через десять минут они были в транспортаторной. Скотти делал последние настройки и нервно покусывал губы. Если это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш Дженни… Он надеялся, что это не так.  
  
Перед тем, как запустить процесс переноса, он покосился на Кирка и, получив одобрительный кивок, сделал это.  
  
В лучах транспортера материализовался бигль Портос. Ровно такой, каким его помнил Скотти — немолодой, слегка полноватый для своей породы и радостно машущий хвостом.  
  
— Охренеть, я был прав! Хрен тебе, Арчер! Слышишь? Хрен тебе! — радостно заорал Скотти и бросился к платформе.  
  
Бигль сам прыгнул ему на руки, стал облизывать лицо и громогласно лаять в промежутках.  
  
— Офигеть. Скотти, сколько раз ты будешь вытаскивать чудеса из собственной задницы? Его должно было разбросать на атомы. Поверить не могу, — удивленно проговорил Кирк и расхохотался. — Ладно, это лирика. И что, ты теперь отправишь его адмиралу Арчеру с припиской «Хрен тебе, Арчер»?  
  
— Черта с два! Он давно изменил Портосу с ризеншнауцером, даже назвал так же. Так что я с чистой совестью могу оставить его себе. Заодно попробую понять, как это так получилось, — проворчал Скотти, прижимая к себе счастливого пса. — Но идея с запиской мне нравится, капитан. Отошлю ее с голографией.  
  
— Я в тебе не сомневался, — фыркнул Кирк. — Ладно, оставляй своего бигля, разрешаю. Но если я вступлю в собачье дерьмо в инженерном — отправлю тебя самого Арчеру с припиской.  
  
— Договорились, капитан.  
  
Скотти ухмыльнулся — он предвкушал, как пошлет нахрен адмирала Арчера.


End file.
